


birds of a feather

by fengmins



Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: Gen, Introspection, Lowercase
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-12
Updated: 2020-03-12
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:14:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23114521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fengmins/pseuds/fengmins
Summary: jason finds out how tim lost the robin mantle. it makes him realize some things.
Relationships: Tim Drake & Jason Todd
Comments: 2
Kudos: 59





	birds of a feather

**Author's Note:**

> set in some vague period of time post-red robin 2009 'cause i haven't read much other than that! i've been having so many emotions abt the similarities between tim + jason i just had to get it out of my system.

jason's been spending more time around tim lately, and it's starting to feel natural to him. they're sitting on the couch of tim's apartment with the tv playing some white noise kind of show in the background. tim's talking about something and honestly jason's not paying that much attention, more than happy to just let the noise drown him after a rough night. that is, until he hears something that shocks him out of his drifting.

"after dick gave robin to damian-"

"wait, what?"

"what?"

jason looks at the kid next to him, who's looking as if he didn't just drop a huge bomb. he knew about the strained relationship between tim and damian, he just chalked it up to damian's general ribbing and insults. he didn't think something like this would ever happen, especially with dick in charge.

he comes to the realization then, that tim, someone he's fought with on multiple occasions, is a lot more similar to him than he would like to admit. when tim first started showing forgiveness toward him, it was a startling surprise. to know that someone actually acknowledged how his brain changed from everything and was willing to accept it was... nice, actually. really nice. jason had thought that despite he and tim being wildly different, their relationship was becoming a good thing, and that was that. but this?

this is tim going through the same bullshit that jason woke up to. being replaced, losing a title that had meant so much. losing the feeling of belonging that came with it. and yet tim, sweet, logical, _dense_ tim drake, was acting as if it wasn't a big deal. as if it was just a fact of life.

jason realizes that he doesn't know much about tim, actually. was too busy being angry before, and now he's been trying to enjoy someone accepting him as he is. someone not trying to look for the jason todd that died all those years ago.

he knows vaguely about tim drake, son of jack and janet drake. knows a bit more about tim drake-wayne, 17 year old fucking _ceo_ of wayne enterprises. doesn't know much at all about tim, his little brother. tim, who's interests, favorite color, favorite animal, he can't even name. tim, who's so similar to jason that it mildly worries him.

he decides then and there to make an effort to find out more. ask more questions, find out all the smallest things. see how much everything has impacted him. be the older brother he's expected to be. or even better, be the one he wants to be.

"jay?" tim's voice interrupts his thoughts. he kind of forgot the kid was even there. wonders how used to being quiet and forgettable he was, and man, he needs to talk to tim more if his brain has decided to go into full protective mode.

jason slings an arm around tim's shoulders and leans into him. is hyperaware of tim tensing up before relaxing and leaning closer. jason could have any number of weapons on him right now (he doesn't admittedly, besides a small pistol), and the kid still trusts him this much. huh.

"what were you thinking about?" tim asks quietly, as if not to disturb the atmosphere.

"you ever played w&w, baby bird?"

tim shakes his head, but his eyes light up in excitement. jason came up with the topic to save his ass, but with tim actually being interested, he thinks it might be fun. they definitely have enough people for a fun session, and it would be a good way for everyone to relax a bit. he adds the first positive similarity between them to the list in his head as he starts throwing out ideas for w&w sessions.


End file.
